Who's It Gonna Be, Luke?
by KatieBeth2805
Summary: OSAU...After Brooke realizes that she still has feelings for Lucas, it's up to him to decide who he wants to be with...Brooke or Peyton? Set after the Honeygrove Prom episode


"Can you believe that graduation is right around the corner?" Haley James-Scott asked her best friend/brother-in-law, Lucas Scott, as she absentmindedly rubbed her pregnant stomach.

"What's even more amazing is that you are due to give birth to my little nephew soon!" Lucas chuckled in response.

"So, have you talked to Peyton lately? Haley asked, changing the mood into a more serious one.

"Not since she broke up with me out of the blue," Lucas sighed. "Things were so great between us, I was finally happy, and then we got back from Honeygrove and I don't know. Have you talked to her?"

"No," Haley admitted. "But I think something's going on between her and Brooke. They've been a little weird since returning as well."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked in confusion. "They just moved in together in your old apartment."

"On the outside, they seem fine," Haley pointed out. "But something is off, I can feel it."

"Peyton and I made love in Honeygrove," Lucas admitted. "We left the prom and went back to my hotel room. Afterwards, when we were laying in bed together, and after I finished telling her how much I loved her, Skillz, Mouth, and Brooke walked in."

"Oh, no," Haley exclaimed. It seemed as though a lightbulb went off in Haley's mind. "I think I know what's wrong!"

"What?" Lucas asked, looking at his best friend.

* * *

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened?" Brooke Davis asked the tall, thin blonde who sat across from her on the couch. "How are we supposed to be roommates if we can't even look at each other?"

"This is always going to come between us, isn't it?" Peyton Sawyer asked after a moment of silence, looking up at the brunette. "The fact that we are both in love with the same man?"

"I'm sorry, Peyton," Brooke sniffled. "I didn't even know I still had feelings for him until I saw you two in bed together."

"Yeah, well, now you know how I felt all that time," Peyton mumbled.

"Peyton, that's not fair," Brooke replied.

"I'm sorry, Brooke," Peyton said, shaking her head. "I broke up with Lucas."

"What?" Brooke exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because you're still in love with him!" Peyton yelled. "Why now, Brooke? I told you that I wouldn't go after Lucas if you still had feelings for him!"

"I thought I was over him, Peyton!" Brooke yelled back, tears forming in her eyes. "This sucks, OK? I didn't mean for this to happen! It's just, you know Chase broke up with me after the whole sex tape thing, and we were held hostage in your basement by that psycho stalker of yours, and then walking in on you and Lucas like that. I don't know, Peyt, it was like everything I ever felt for him came rushing back to me."

* * *

"You really think Brooke still has feelings for me?" Lucas asked in disbelief. "She's the one that told me to go after Peyton!"

"I know, Luke," Haley replied. "But maybe at the time, she didn't realize it. I couldn't imagine walking in on Nathan with anyone else. After everything, it was probably a huge shock to her."

"God, 3 months ago, I would have given anything to have Brooke back," Lucas began, pausing to take a deep breath. "But now, I've found Peyton again, and everything just felt so right. She was smiling more, and I was smiling more. We rarely fought, and I didn't feel like there was something weighing me down. I always thought that being in a relationship with Peyton would be so complicated, and it was one of the biggest things keeping me from being with her, but it's not at all complicated. Being with Peyton just seems so natural."

"So, Peyton it is?" Haley asked.

"But Brooke and I, we had so much passion in our relationship," Lucas continued, ignoring Haley's question. "Whether is was love or hate or jealousy, there was always that fire between us. I loved how complex she was, but that also took a toll on us. I was tired of reassuring her that she was the one I wanted to be with."

"You need to make a decision, Luke," Haley spoke up. "You can't keep doing this to yourself or them. It's not fair."

"I just need time to think," Lucas sighed.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Peyton asked. "I love you, Brooke, and I missed you. Your friendship has always meant so much to me, but Lucas, oh god. He makes me feel so alive, Brooke."

"I don't want to lose you either, P. Sawyer," Brooke smiled through her tears. "And I totally get you on the Lucas thing. Lucas changed me. He made me realize that there was more to life than being rich and popular."

"I think you need to tell him," Peyton said after a few minutes of silence between the two girls. "You know, that you still have feelings for him."

"Are you crazy?" Brooke blurted out. "No! Look, I had my chance, Peyt."

"We need to let him choose," Peyton said. "It seems like we've always picked for him, so for once, he needs to decide."

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked, wide-eyed. "Honestly, I'd rather not let him decide."

"Why?" Peyton asked, curiously.

"I can't tell you that," Brooke sighed, looking away.

"Why?" Peyton asked again, focusing her gaze on Brooke. "Because you're afraid of what will happen?"

"Because I'd rather live life thinking that I let you have him, OK?" Brooke shouted. "There? Are you happy? Now you know. I'd rather think he settled for you because he couldn't have me."

"I can't live like that, Brooke," Peyton replied, oddly calm. "Because I refuse to spend the rest of my life wondering if he'd rather be with my best friend instead of me. I'd rather know from the beginning that he chose you."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Brooke asked.

"How can I be anything else?" Peyton replied.

* * *

Graduation had come and gone, and Lucas still wasn't any closer to making a decision. Secretly he wished that Brooke and Peyton would make the decision for him. He loved both girls, that was clear, but the trouble was deciding who he loved more. He loved how he and Peyton were always so open with each other, and how they could talk about anything together. On the other hand, he loved how carefree and fun Brooke was, how she would always come up with something new and exciting to do. He couldn't help but smile when he remembered all the good times with Brooke.

Then he thought about all the fights he and Brooke had about his friendship with Peyton, and how insecure Brooke was when it came to her. Then with Peyton, there was all the emotional baggage, and the fear that some day, Jake Jagielski would return and Peyton would fall for him all over again.

Lucas was pulled out of his thoughts by a quiet knock on his outside door. He opened it to find Peyton on the other side. He felt a small smile tug at his lips. "Hey."

"Hey," She half-whispered, looking at the ground. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Lucas replied, mentally kicking himself for not inviting her in immediately. He stepped out of the way to allow Peyton entrance. She took a seat on his bed. "What's up?"

"I'm leaving for Los Angeles tomorrow," She said quickly. "I just thought you should know."

"Oh," Lucas replied.

"I'm not here to see if you made a decision yet," Peyton explained. "I just wanted to see you one last time before I left."

"Peyton, I need to ask you something," Lucas called out. "But I don't know how to ask you without making you mad."

"What if I promise not to get mad?" Peyton suggested, a smile present on her lips.

"Do you still have feelings for Jake?" Lucas blurted out, watching the reaction on Peyton's face.

"Remember when I went out of town right before Nathan and Haley's second wedding?" Peyton asked. Lucas nodded his head. "I went to see Jake. My dad told me I needed to follow my heart, so I thought that's where it would lead me."

"Oh, I see," Lucas stuttered out. "So, what happened? Why aren't you with Jake then?"

"I asked him to marry me," Peyton said sadly. "And he said yes, and I was going to move to Savannah as soon as possible so that we could be a family, but the next morning, Jake told me he couldn't marry me. You know why?"

"Why?" Lucas asked, tears in his eyes and a pain in his heart.

"Did you know that I talk in my sleep?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said, letting out a small laugh. "You used to say the cutest things."

"Well, when I was asleep, I said that I loved you," Peyton called out. "Jake heard me profess my love for you. He told me that I needed to come back and see if it was true or not."

"Is it?" Lucas asked with hope in his voice.

"Please don't do this," Peyton pleaded.

"Do what?" Lucas questioned. "You and Brooke are the ones that told me I needed to choose!"

"You do," Peyton replied. "You need to be sure, though. I can't be with you knowing that you might still have feelings for Brooke. So I'm asking you to just give us the summer. We'll both be back at the beginning of fall. Let us know your decision then."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked, walking closer to Peyton.

"Yes," She replied, barely above a whisper. "I have to go."

"Peyton," Lucas called out. "I do love you, you know."

"I know," She said, smiling at him. "I love you, too, more than you know."

"Can I kiss you?" Lucas asked suddenly. Instead of waiting for an answer, Lucas pulled Peyton to him and pressed his lips lightly against hers. "See you in 3 months."

* * *

The next morning, Lucas was woken by a knock on his door. Groaning, he pulled himself out of bed to answer the door. He was greeted by a somber looking Brooke Davis.

"Sorry to wake you," She said, smiling shyly. "My plane leaves in a few hours and I wanted to see you before I left."

"It's OK," Lucas said, stifling a yawn. "Come in."

"Peyton told me she stopped by last night," Brooke said as she walked into Lucas's room. "And that you agreed to wait until we got back to make your decision."

"I did," Lucas agreed.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said.

"For what?" Lucas asked.

"I put you through hell because I thought that you wanted to be with Peyton, and then you finally get your chance, and I ruin it for you," Brooke answered. "I thought I was OK with it. I really did. I could see how happy the two of you were, and I really felt like I made the right decision."

"What changed?" Lucas asked.

"After Chase broke up with me, I felt like something was missing," Brooke explained. "Like a piece of my heart was gone. I thought it was because of Chase, but when I saw you and Peyton together like that, I realized it was because I was missing you. I realized that I had never stopped loving you."

"You certainly know how to keep people on their toes, Brooke Davis," Lucas said with a laugh. "Its definitely one of the things I've always loved about you."

"I'm going to miss you, Lucas Scott!" Brooke exclaimed, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll miss you, too, Pretty Girl," Lucas replied, bringing a smile to Brooke's face. "Never doubt that I do love you."

"I love you, too," Brooke smiled, leaning in to kiss him. Lucas accepted the kiss at first, but when Brooke tried to deepen it, he pulled away. "I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away."

"No, don't worry about it," Lucas smiled warmly.

"I have to be at the airport in 15 minutes," Brooke whispered. "I guess this is good bye, Lucas Scott."

"See you in 3 months," Lucas smiled. He leaned down to hug Brooke before she walked out the door. Lucas then noticed his cell phone flashing. Picking up, he saw that he had one new text message.

"Flight leaves at 12:50," Lucas read aloud. "Delta, gate C. Thanks, Hales."

For the next few hours, Lucas did nothing but think about which girl he could see spending the rest of his life with. He had gone back and forth with himself at least 100 times. It was 12:26 when he finally made the decision. Grabbing his keys, he ran out of the house. He had to exactly 24 minutes to get his girl.

* * *

Peyton and Brooke sat quietly side by side at the airport. They made small talk every now and then, but neither knew what to say. Finally, Brooke spoke up.

"I saw Lucas this morning," She said. Peyton looked over at her.

"Oh?" was her reply.

"I kissed him," Brooke admitted. Peyton just quietly nodded her head. "I can't do this, Peyt."

"Do what?" Peyton questioned. "Tell me that he picked you after he promised to wait until the end of the summer?"

"He didn't decide yet," Brooke replied. "I meant that I can't wait that long. I can't stand this awkwardness between us anymore. We're supposed to be best friends! Do you really think we can go 3 more months like this?"

"Maybe we don't have to," Peyton replied.

* * *

"Please! You need to let me through!" Lucas argued with the security guard. "I need to tell her I love her!"

"You can't get past this point without a ticket," The security guard replied. "And if I let you through, then I have to do it for everyone."

"Fine," Lucas sighed, rushing to the nearest ticket desk. Within moments, he purchased the cheapest ticket he could just so he could get to where he needed to go. Looking at his watch, he had 8 minutes to find her.

"Now boarding Flight 675, nonstop to Los Angeles," The voice over the loud speaker boomed. Lucas ran even faster. He stopped when the sight of a curly haired blonde and a straight haired brunette sat. He smiled as his eyes locked in on hers. He walked closer to the two girls. They both stood up in anticipation.

"This is one of the hardest things that I've ever had to do," Lucas began, looking back and forth between the two girls. "I know you asked me to wait until the end of summer, but I couldn't wait that long. I love you both. You've both changed me so much over the last two years, and I hate that fact that because of me, you nearly lost your friendship for good. This is why it's been so hard for me. I don't want to be the reason that you two never talk again."

"Final Call, Flight 675, nonstop to Los Angeles," The loudspeaker interrupted.

"Lucas, we don't have time for this," Peyton said.

"You need to hurry," Brooke agreed.

"I searched long and hard, and the answer was so clear to me," Lucas continued. "Brooke, I love that you showed me what it was like to let loose and not worry so much, and Peyton. I love how you always seem to get me, that you and I connect on such a deeper level."

"Lucas, please," Peyton pleaded.

"It's you," He blurted out, staring deep into the eyes of the girl who held his heart. "Don't go. I can't live without you."

"Last call!" The voice boomed once more. "Flight 675, nonstop to Los Angeles. Last call for boarding."

"I guess I should go," A sad voice spoke up. "You should stay here with Lucas."

"Are you sure?" The other voice asked.

"You should have been with him all along," The girl smiled sadly. The two girls hugged.

"Have a good time in LA," The other spoke quietly.

"I love you, P. Sawyer," Brooke smiled. "Take care of my girl, Lucas."

"I will," Lucas replied. "I'm sorry, Brooke."

Brooke just shook her head before picking up her bag and rushing over to board the plane. Peyton watched sadly as her best friend disappeared.

"I love you, Peyton Sawyer," Lucas smiled, taking her into his arms.

"I love you, too," She smiled back.


End file.
